I'm Scared
by Ellenniee
Summary: Krisho. Hunho.
1. Chapter 1

Oke, ini mungkin ff pertama saya. FF yang saya buat sebagai permintaan maaf karena menghilang satu bulan lebih secara tiba-tiba. Itu karena HP saya disita guru, laptop saya –hampir- dijual ibu saya, membuat saya galau. Waktu juga mendekati UN. Setelah itu saya harus pindah rumah demi kepentingan keluarga dan sekolah. Jadi saya benar-benar hiatus. Hilang tanpa jejak.

Dan sekarang, sebagai comebacknya saya *halah*, saya iseng membuat FF dengan cerita dari komik I,m Scared. Saya benar-benar suka dengan plot cerita itu. Jadi saya harap, readers juga bisa menikmati FF saya. Selingan juga, sebelum saya lanjut mentranslate FF **With Open Arms by JuneKyu**. Gamsa~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

"Uhh, sedikit lagi." Suho berjinjit berusaha mencapai buku yang ingin ia ambil. Salahkan tubuhnya yang terlalu mungil, ia jadi kesusahan sendiri.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar mengambil buku yang dari awal Suho incar.

"Ini, ambillah." Katanya. Suho lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari rak buku ke pemilik suara yang terdengar cukup berat itu. Suho mengambil buku itu, tanpa berkedip memandang ke arah si namja yang tingginya tentu saja lebih tinggi dari Suho. Karena dengan mudahnya ia mengambil bukunya.

"Ah, terimakasih."Suho berkata senang. Namja yang bisa dibilang sangat tampan itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Setelah itu berjalan pergi.

**Suho POV.**

Wu Yi Fan. Kris.

Mungkin aneh kalau dibilang cinta pada pandangan pertama. Apalagi pertemuan pertama kami benar-benar pasaran seperti di novel-novel ketika jaman aku SMP yang sudah kubuang. Kyahaha~

Wu Yi Fan. Kris.

Dia teman sekelasku. Baru kelas tiga ini kami sekelas. Dan sepertinya baru kali ini juga kami berbicara. Benar-benar baru pertama kali.

Wu Yi Fan. Kris.

Terlihat mencolok dimataku. Dibanding lainnya, ia terlihat lebih dewasa. Lebih pendiam. Lebih kalem. Kepribadiannya yang seperti itu _mungkin_ yang menarik perhatianku.

Kalau kunyatakan isi hatiku, pasti ia tak akan menerimanya.

Tapi kalau dia, pasti akan menolak dengan cara yang tidak menyakitkan.

Itulah yang terus kupikirkan.

Membuatku dengan lancang menyatakan perasaanku satu minggu tepat setelah ia menolongku.

Sama sekali tak kusangka, ia menerimanya. Menerimaku menjadi kekasihnya.

Dan kelanjutannya juga tak pernah _terbayangkan_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Hehe~ saya ingin tahu, seberapa ingin tahunya para readers tentang kelanjutan cerita ini setelah membaca prolognya. Jika responnya dalam 3 hari terbilang cukup, saya akan post chapter selanjutnya. Karena sebenarnya, FF ini sudah tamat. Untuk sekedar pemberitahuan sebentar, alur FF benar-benar sangat cepat. Sangat cepat. Jadi jangan protes, karena saya sudah memberitahukannya XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Author POV.**

"Mei, Juni, Juli. Sekarang awal Agustus, berarti sudah memasuki bulan keempat kan.?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Suho hanya mengangguk.

"Sudah 4 bulan, dan kalian bahkan belum pernah berciuman.?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Ketiga namja yang terbilang manis ini, sedang berada di kelas sekarang, tidak berminat pergi ke kantin.

"Uhm, aneh memang. Tapi dia setiap hari menjemputku untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Pulang juga aku diantar." Jelas Suho.

"Wah, benar-benar kekasih yang setia. Aku jadi iri." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi bukankah itu aneh.? Di jaman seperti ini, bahkan belum pernah berciuman." Kyungsoo menimpali. Membuat Suho terdiam lagi.

'Betul, memang aneh. Yi Fan orang yang serius menurutku.' Batin Suho.

.

.

.

"Eh, ke rumahmu.? Bertemu orang tuamu.?" Tanya Suho kaget. Kris hanya mengangguk.

"Ne, orang tuaku ingin bertemu denganmu hari minggu ini. Kalau kau tidak bisa juga tidak apa. Biar kuganti hari saja." Tawarnya.

Suho menggeleng manis.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa datang kok. Aku senang. Hehe~"

"Uhmm, baiklah. Kutunggu hari minggu nanti." Kris mengacak rambut Suho lembut.

'Lihat, dia perhatian kok. Apa salahnya kalau tidak pernah ciuman.? Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ini benar-benar.' Suho menggerutu dalam hatinya.

'Tapi, yang namanya cinta bukankah seharusnya membuat hati berdebar dan melayang.? Mengapa perasaan itu justru ada sebelum kunyatakan isi hatiku.?' Batin Suho tiba-tiba berkecamuk.

.

.

.

**Hari Minggu****_._**

**Suho POV.**

Huwah, rumahnyaaaaaaa... rumahnya besar sekali. Aduh, jadi gugup sendiri. Yi Fan juga, kapan membukakan pintu.? Aku malu berdiri diluar pintu sendirian.

Cklek.

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu kecil disamping pintu utama yang terbuka. Tiba-tiba seorang namja yang tingginya tidak kalah dengan Yi Fan berlari keluar, hampir menabrakku. Hampir. Karena sebelum menabrakku, dia berhenti mendadak.

"Eh, mianhae." Katanya meminta maaf, lalu menatapku.

"Hum, tak apa." Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Manis." Katanya sontak, membuat mataku terbuka lebar. Barusan dia bilang apa.?

"Sehun.? Sedang apa disini.?" Terdengar suara Yi Fan dibelakang namja tinggi ini.

"Ah, hyung. Tak apa. Ini kekasihmu ya.?"

Aku hanya menelan ludahku kasar. Sebenarnya siapa namja ini.?

Kulihat Yi Fan hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu hyung. Ada urusan." Kata namja itu, lalu berlari pergi.

"Adikmu.?" Tanyaku. Yi Fan mengangguk.

"Ne, Wu Shi Xun namanya. Sehun, itu nama panggilannya. Kelas 1 SMA."

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil menatap punggungnya, yang tak lama kemudian hilang di tikungan.

"Lucu ya.." kataku tanpa sadar.

"Joonmyeon-ah.? Ayo masuk." Yi Fan menggandeng tanganku tiba-tiba. Aku hanya mengikutinya hingga masuk kedalam rumah dan ternya kedua orang tuanya sudah duduk diruang tamu.

"Ah, Kim Joonmyeon imnida." Aku membungkuk mengenalkan diri.

"Duduklah sayang. Kris sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu." Ibu Kris tersenyum.

Aku mengangkat tubuhku lalu memandang Yi Fan malu. Yi Fan hanya tersenyum, lalu menggandengku lagi untuk diajaknya duduk.

"Kami tidak tahu kalau Kris pernah dekat dengan orang yang dianggapnya spesial. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah punya kekasih. Dia terlalu kaku dan pendiam jika di rumah." Ayahnya bercerita. Membuka pembicaraan mungkin.? Aku hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Makan malam disini ne.? Kami sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini." Eommanya tersenyum menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa berkata apapun.

Malam yang panjang bagiku. Aku seperti berasal dari dunia yang berbeda.

.

.

.

"Mwo.? Diajak kerumahnya.? Bertemu orang tuanya.?" Baekhyun bertanya heboh. Aku tidak menjawab, hanya meletakkan kepalaku di meja kelas.

"Sampai diajak bertemu orang tuanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kris-mu itu." Ganti Kyungsoo yang berkomentar. Aku masih mengacuhkan mereka berdua.

"Kupikir lagi, Kris itu orangnya terlalu pendiam. Terlalu serius. Mengerikan juga kalau sampai diputuskan olehnya." Lanjut Kyungsoo. Aku segera saja mengangkat kepalaku, memandangnya tajam.

"Jahat." Kataku sambil menutup mukaku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Tadinya aku iri denganmu. Tapi lama-lama Kris semakin terlihat aneh. Ayahnya pengacara terkenal kan.? Keluarga elit biasanya senang dengan yang serba cepat. Kalau tiba-tiba diajak menikah bagaimana.? Sepertinya kau harus berpikir ulang, Suho-ya" Baekhyun terkesan menakut-nakutiku. Dia ini teman atau bukan sih.?

"Huwahh, tidak kupikirkan sampai kesitu." Aku kembali meletakkan kepalaku ke atas meja. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap prihatin.

Selama pelajaran, pikiran yang tidak-tidak terus saja berkecamuk membuatku gelisah sendiri.

'Iya juga ya. Sampai diperkenalkan pada orangtuanya segala. Apa maksudnya.?'

'Sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan waktu itu sih.? Menembaknya tanpa pikir panjang.'

'Sebenarnya apa yang kusuka darinya.? Apa kuputuskan saja.? Eh, tapi kan aku yang menyatakan perasaanku terlebih dulu. Jahat sekali kalau aku memutuskannya lebih dulu.'

'Huwahh, aku harus bagaimana.? Mengapa sekarang malah terasa menjadi beban...'

.

.

.

Bahkan, sampai pulang sekolah, pikiran itu masih saja berputar dalam otakku. Sampai di gerbang, aku melihat Sehun yang sedang menuntun sepedanya.

"Sehun.?" Sapaku dengan dahi berkerut.

"Eh, annyeonghaseyo." Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa sepedanya dituntun.?" Tanyaku heran.

"Ah, itu. Remnya blong, dan aku terjatuh." Jelasnya.

"Ah, benarkah.? Hei, itu sikumu berdarah." Tunjukku. Lengan kausnya yang diatas siku bahkan juga terkena darahnya. "Ikut aku, ayo." Kataku sambil berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia mengikutiku, ke taman dekat sekolah.

"Duduklah sebentar." Perintahku. Ia patuh.

Aku mengeluarkan sapu tanganku. Lalu membasahinya dengan air.

"Kemarikan lenganmu." Kataku. Lalu kubasuh lukanya. "Kau ini, kenapa tidak langsung diobati.?" Tanyaku masih sambil membasuh tangannya.

"Hehe~ tak apa. Nanti dirumah bisa kuobati sendiri." Dia meringis. Aku hanya menggelang-geleng. Tapi lucu juga kalau punya adik seperti ini.

Eh... Adik.? Aduh, apa lagi yang kupikirkan sih. Suho aneh.

"Siapa namamu.?" Tanyaku basa-basi. Aneh saja kalau tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

"Oh Sehun." Jawabnya. Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Oh.? Bukan Wu.?

"Err, bukankah margamu Wu.?"

"Ne. Itu margaku yang sekarang. Marga asliku Oh." Jelasnya. Aku masih tak mengerti.

"Aku ini anak buangan." Lanjutnya, seraya tertawa. Aku tertegun.

"Kenapa mengatakannya sambil tertawa.?" Aku mengikat sapu tanganku itu pada sikunya, lalu menatap lurus matanya yang menerawang ke langit.

"Tapi benar kok. Aku anak tak diharapkan dirumah. Aku tak pintar di mata pelajaran apapun. Karena itu aku tak mau satu sekolah dengan hyung. Takut mempermalukannya. Dirumah juga aku selalu dimarahi."

Aku masih memandangnya. Dia tiba-tiba menatapku.

"Ah, aku ini bicara apa." Ia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang kuyakin tidak gatal. "Tapi lega rasanya. Baru kali ini aku bercerita kehidupan pribadiku pada orang lain. Jarang-jarang aku diperhatikan seperti ini." Ia tertawa.

Entah kenapa aku tersenyum melihatnya tertawa. Dadaku terasa hangat.

Bukannya tidak mirip, tapi mereka hanya _sedikit_ berbeda. Wajah Sehun lebih berekspresi. Yi Fan yang terlalu kaku dan dingin mungkin. Tapi bagiku, itu daya tariknya. Dan aku tersadar.

"Ah, aku harus pulang sekarang. Pakailah dulu sapu tanganku." Aku berdiri, mengambil tasku. "Daahh~ sampai rumah langsung obati ne.?" Aku berlari pergi.

"Eh, hyung.!" Teriaknya. Aku berhenti, lalu berbalik.

"Eum, anu. Namamu.?" Tanyanya gugup. Aku tersenyum.

"Kim Joonmyeon. Tapi temanku kebanyakan memanggilku Suho."

"Ah, ne. Kalau begitu, hati-hati dijalan." Katanya lalu melambai. Aku membalas lambaiannya lalu berlari pulang.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah itu, kulihat Sehun berdiri di gerbang sekolahku ketika aku berjalan sendirian, hendak pulang. Aku mendekatinya.

"Sehun.? Yi Fan masih dikelas. Ada apa.?" Sapaku, langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Bukan. Aku tidak mencari Kris hyung. Aku mencari Suho hyung." Jawabnya. Aku terhenyak. Dia bahkan memanggilku Suho. Yi Fan saja memanggilku Joonmyeon.

"Ini, aku ingin mengembalikan sapu tangan." Katanya sambil menunjukkan sapu tanganku.

"Eh, untukmu saja." Kataku.

"Untukku.?"

"Tidak suka ya.? Ah, iya. Warnanya terlalu mencolok, bukan kesukaanmu pasti." Aku tersenyum malu.

"Bukan, bukan. Aku suka kok. Hehe~ gomawo. Noda darahnya tidak mau hilang, padahal sudah kucuci."

Aku hanya tersenyum. Ah, mengapa bertemu Sehun rasanya jadi lega.?

"Untung Suho hyung keluar sendirian." Katanya pelan. Aku mengernyit.

Belum sempat aku bertanya alasannya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan pembicaraan kami.

"Sehun.?" Itu suara Yi Fan.

"Eh, hyung, sudah ne.? Aku pergi. Mianhae hyung." Sehun tiba-tiba berlari pergi. Terlihat sekali kalau menghindar.

"Joonmyeon.?" Yi Fan menepuk punggungku. Tuh kan, dia belum pernah memanggilku Suho sama sekali. Eh, tapi aku juga memanggilnya Yi Fan, bukan Kris. Apa karena itu ya.? Hufth, sudah 4 bulan bahkan terasa baru satu minggu. Canggung. Aku merasa, kalau bicara dengan Yi Fan seperti ada filternya. Terkesan, jauh.

Apa sebenarnya ia tak suka padaku.?

"Ne.?" Jawabku.

"Dasar, Sehun. Untuk apa ia kesini.?"

"Oh, mengembalikan sapu tanganku tapi kuberikan saja padanya. Dua hari lalu ia terluka, aku mengobatinya dengan itu." Ceritaku. Tiba-tiba Yi Fan menggenggam pundakku keras. Dadaku berdegup kencang.

"Joonmyeon, apapun yang terjadi, jangan bicara lagi padanya. Jangan pernah dengarkan apapun yang ia ceritakan padamu.! Jangan pernah.! Jangan lagi!"

Aku tersentak. Ada apa sebenarnya.? Yi Fan tiba-tiba membentakku.?

"Pulanglah, sepertinya aku tak bisa mengantarmu." Nada bicaranya berubah tajam.

Setelah itu, Yi Fan berlari pergi. Aku mengikuti arah perginya. Sepertinya menyusul Sehun. Aku segera saja berlari mengejarnya. Perasaanku tak enak.

Dan benar saja.

Kutemukan mereka berdua disebuah taman sepi. Dengan posisi Sehun yang terbaring ditanah dan Yi Fan yang memukulinya. Aku hanya bersembunyi dibalik pohon, takut.

"Dasar iblis! Sudah kuakatakan jangan pernah dekati Suho! Jangan pernah!" Yi Fan terus saja memukuli Sehun tanpa ampun. Sehun juga hanya diam, tidak berniat membalas sama sekali. Aku berdiri terpaku. Jariku menggenggam batang pohon tempatku sembunyi dengan erat, hingga sepertinya telapak tanganku memerah. Sungguh, aku takut.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar Yi Fan menyebutku Suho.

Untuk pertama kalinya juga aku melihat wajah Yi Fan yang _berekspresi_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Sepertinya ceritanya datar. Masih adakah yang ingin tahu kelanjutannya.? Review para readers sangat-sangat saya tunggu. Gomawo :D


	3. Chapter 3

Oke, tanpa basa-basi. Langsung saja.. happy reading :D

_Last Chap._

_Kutemukan mereka berdua disebuah taman sepi. Dengan posisi Sehun yang terbaring ditanah dan Yi Fan yang memukulinya. Aku hanya bersembunyi dibalik pohon, takut._

"_Dasar iblis! Sudah kuakatakan jangan pernah dekati Suho! Jangan pernah!" Yi Fan terus saja memukuli Sehun tanpa ampun. Sehun juga hanya diam, tidak berniat membalas sama sekali. Aku berdiri terpaku._

_Untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar Yi Fan menyebutku Suho._

_Untuk pertama kalinya juga aku melihat wajah Yi Fan yang berekspresi._

.

.

.

Setelah itu, Yi Fan meninggalkan Sehun sendiri. Pergi tanpa perasaan. Sehun terduduk, memegang pipinya yang memar.

Ketika aku yakin bahwa Yi Fan benar-benar pergi, aku segera berlari mendekati Sehun.

"Sehun.! Kau baik-baik saja.!?" Tanyaku khawatir. Aku duduk ditanah, didepannya. Menyentuh pipinya yang tadinya putih sekarang menjadi biru.

"Ne, sudah biasa." Jawabnya pendek.

"Ma-maaf. Aku melihatnya, tapi aku terlalu takut mendekat." Aku menunduk dalam. Benar-benar menyesal.

"Tak apa, hyung. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Kasihan Kris hyung. Ia harus menanggung nama baik keluarga, menuruti kemauan ayah dan ibu. Dia pasti tertekan. Dengan menjadi pelampiasannya, itu artinya aku sudah menolong Kris hyung kan.?"

"Ke-kenapa.? Ayah ibumu, mereka tak tahu.? Atau mereka diam saja.?" Tanyaku sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Aku, sama sekali tak diinginkan dirumah itu."

Aku terdiam. Samasekali tak bisa menjawab.

"Kris hyung bilang aku ini anak iblis. Darah iblis mengalir dalam tubuhku. Aku tidak diinginkan di dalam keluarga. Aku lahir karena orang yang berbuat jahat pada ibu. Hanya karena tak berdosa, aku tetep dilahirkan. Tapi pastilah, seluruh keluarga membenciku. Kris hyung bilang, aku benar-benar anak iblis. Kris hyung pasti benar-benar tak bisa memaafkanku. Ia bahkan melihat sendiri kejadian dimana orang itu berlaku kejam pada ibu. Karena itu Kris hyung menjadikanku pelampiasannya. Dia benar-benar membenciku, tak bisa memaafkanku."

Aku hanya terdiam. Tapi air mataku benar-benar tak bisa kutahan lagi. Lolos begitu saja. Aku terisak.

"Eh, hyung. Mianhae. Aku malah menceritakan yang aneh-aneh lagi. Mianhae, jangan menangis. Kris hyung orang yang baik kok. Mungkin memang aku yang salah. Suho hyung, jangan membencinya. Aduh, padahal Suho hyung kekasih Kris hyung. Mianhae."

Grep.

Aku memeluk Sehun, lalu menangis dibahunya. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka.

"Hyung-"

"Tak apa Sehun-ah, mulai sekarang ceritakan apapun padaku. Biar aku yang melindungimu." Kataku masih terisak. Sehun melepas pelukaanku. Lalu mengusap air mataku.

"Pulanglah, hyung. Semakin gelap. Aku tak apa." Katanya, lalu menarikku berdiri. Aku menatapnya sendu. Ia melambai padaku. Aku membalas lambaiannya lalu berjalan gontai.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf." Lirihku.

.

.

.

Aku menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan lesu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur semalam. Masalah antara Sehun dan Yi Fan terus saja terbayang. Membuatku pusing. Pagi ini juga rasanya aku tak niat berangkat sekolah.

"Joonmyeon." Terdengar suara Yi Fan memanggilku dari jauh. Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Yi Fan tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri didepanku.

"Lihat, aku mendapatkan tiket film premier yang kuceritakan kemarin. Tapi karena ini hari kerja, menonton malam-malam tidak masalah kan.?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukkan 2 buah tiket. Aku mengangguk.

"Ini." Ia memberikan selembar padaku. Aku menerimanya, kulihat ia tersenyum.

Bagaimana bisa ia tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.?

Tangan itu. Tangan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memukul Sehun. Mendekat ke arah wajahku.

"Jangan.!" Kutapis tangan Yi Fan tiba-tiba sambil berteriak histeris.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil benang di krah seragammu." Katanya pelan. Aku terdiam menatapnya.

"Joonmyeon, ada apa.?" Ia berjalan mendekat. Aku menggeleng, sambil melangkah mundur. Hingga punggungku terbentur loker. Yi Fan mengurungku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Katakan, ada apa!? Pasti terjadi sesuatu." sentaknya tiba-tiba. Aku masih menggeleng takut. "Sehun. Pasti kau bertemu dengan Sehun kan.? Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan bertemu dengannya lagi.!? Apa.? Apa yang ia katakan.!? Dia itu iblis.! Ada iblis dalam tubuhnya,!" Sentaknya lagi. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku. Lagi, dadaku berdegup kencang. Kali ini terasa lebih kencang mungkin.

Lalu kurasakan tangannya tidak lagi mengurungku. Aku membuka mataku. Kukira, ia akan menamparku.

"Mianhae, Joonmyeon-ah. Tidak seharusnya aku marah padamu. Mianhae. Ini bukan kata-kata yang pantas kuucapkan untukmu, Joonmyeon-ah. Aku keliru." Ia tersenyum meminta maaf. Tersenyum seperti biasa. Lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengar jawabanku.

Apa.? Keliru.?

Bukan aku.?

Sehun.? Apa ia akan memukul Sehun.?

.

.

.

Tepat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku segera pergi ke rumah Yi Fan. Aku ingin memastikan apa benar Yi Fan mengikuti rapat kesiswaan seperti yang ia bilang. Walau sebenarnya, aku tahu ia bohong. Tapi aku benar-benar sedikit berharap, ia tak menemui Sehun.

"Eh, Joonmyeon-ah. Masuklah." Ternyata Ibu Yi Fan sendiri yang membukakan pintu. Aku membungkuk.

"Apa Yi Fan sudah pulang.?" Tanyaku.

"Belum. Apa kalian tidak pulang bersama.?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Eum, apa Sehun juga belum pulang.?" Tanyaku pelan. Kulihat raut wajah Ibu Yi Fan yang berubah sedikit aneh.

"Sudah, tapi ia pergi lagi. Dia selalu pulang malam. Ada apa.?"

Tiba-tiba aku terngiang kata-kata Sehun kemarin. Ia tidak dipedulikan dirumah ini.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kupikir kalau Sehun sudah pulang aku bisa menunggu Yi Fan sambil mengobrol dengannya." Aku tersenyum paksa. "Tapi sepertinya aku harus menemui Yi Fan besok saja. Terimakasih bibi. Kalau begitu aku pulang." Aku berpamitan.

"Eh, tapi gerimis. Biar kupanggilkan supir saja untuk mengantarmu." Cegahnya.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa minta dijemput supir ayahku diujung jalan nanti. Aku pulang ne.?." Aku tersenyum lagi. Kali ini tidak terpakasa.

"Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku pada ayahmu. Hati-hati di jalan, sayang." Katanya. Aku mengangguk lalu segera berlari pergi.

Pikiranku hanya tertuju pada taman sepi kemarin, tempat Yi Fan memukul Sehun. Aku kembali kesana. Ditengah jalan hujan turun bertambah deras, tapi tak kuurungkan niatku.

Benar saja, disana kulihat Sehun tergeletak. Aku berlari mendekat, khawatir.

"Sehun, bangunlah. Sehun.!" Aku menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Ia tak bergeming. Aku berlari ke bawah pohon sebentar, mengobrak-abrik tasku mencari ponsel. Menghubungi ibuku untuk mengirimkan supir menjemputku.

.

.

.

Aku masuk kedalam kamarku. Kusentuh dahi Sehun, sudah lebih mendingan. Aku menghela nafas. Apa benar-benar tak ada yang mempedulikannya.? Ini sudah hampir pukul 10 malam, tapi satupun keluarganya tak ada yang mencarinya.

Kuhela nafasku lagi, lalu berjalan ke arah meja nakas disamping tempat tidurku. Aku mengupaskan buah untuknya agar dimakan ketika bangun nanti. Setelah itu, aku memandangnya sebentar. Merapikan poninya.

Pandanganku terjatuh pada luka memar bekas cengkraman leher disana. Aku hendak menyentuhnya, tapi Sehun ternyata sudah terbangun terlebih dulu.

"Hyung," katanya lirih. Aku menyembunyikan tanganku.

"Apa kau sudah baikan.?" Tanyaku, sambil kembali mengupaskan sedikit buah untuknya.

"Ini pasti sudah malam. Aku harus pulang." Ia bangun dari tempat tidurku. Mengacuhkanku.

"Jangan. Kalau kau pulang, pasti-"

"Hyung, aku harus pulang. Rumahku disana. Hanya disana aku bisa tinggal." Katanya lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kubilang jangan! Memar di lehermu itu pasti karena Yi Fan kan.!?" Aku berdiri didepan pintu, menghalangi jalannya.

"Ah ini..." ia mengusap lehernya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel pintu. Nafasku tercekat. Rasa takut kembali menderaku.

"Suho.? Lihat, Yi Fan datang menjemput adiknya. Syukurlah."

Kudengar suara ibu dan langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Hyung, kumohon." Sehun melangkah. Aku menggeleng. Air mataku lolos lagi. Di rumah sebesar itu ia sendirian. Tidak ada yang melindunginya.

"Joonmyeon, Sehun sudah bangun kan.?" Suar ibu semakin terdengar jelas.

"Sudah." Sehun yang menjawab. Aku segera mengunci pintu.

"Loh.? Joonmyeon, mengapa dikunci.? Ayo buka. Jonnmyeon.?" Ibu mengetuk-ngetuk pintu.

"Sehun.? Apa yang kau lakukan didalam.?" Kali ini suara Yi Fan terdengar. Suaranya benar-benar tenang.

'Pembohong!' batinku berteriak.

"Hyung, aku harus pulang." Sehun kembali mendekat. Selangkah lagi, maka ia akan mencapai gagang pintu.

"Kalau kau pulang, kau bisa dibunuhnya! Kalau begitu aku juga akan membunuh diriku sendiri! Sehun, kumohon tetap disini." Kuarahkan pisau yang daritadi berada ditanganku ke arah pergelangan tanganku, air mataku mengalir semakin deras.

"Hyung.." Sehun memelukku tiba-tiba. "Biarkan aku pulang. Aku tak akan menyusahkanmu lagi." Lanjutnya.

Ia mencium pipiku.

Mencium bibirku.

Setelah itu menjauhkan pisau ditangan kananku dari pergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Sungguh. Sekalipun Kris hyung akan membunuhku nantinya, sepertinya memang lebih baik jika aku tak ada." Kata-katanya membuat air mataku mengalir semakin deras.

"Sekarang, buka pintunya hyung."

Entah apa yang mendorongku, aku membuka pintu lalu membiarkan Sehun berjalan keluar.

"Joonmyeon.? Kenapa menangis.?" Ibu bertanya heran padaku. Aku diam saja. Pandanganku tak lepas pada Sehun dan Yi Fan yang berjalan di belakangnya. Hatiku berkecamuk.

Dan tiba-tiba, sebuah pikiran gila itu muncul.

"Yi Fan." Aku memanggil Yi Fan dengan suara serak. Sehun dan Yi Fan berhenti, lalu berbalik. Aku berjalan mendekat. Tanganku bergetar. Aku semakin mendekat, lalu memeluknya.

JLEB

Kutusukkan pisau yang masih kupegang sedari tadi ke perut Yi Fan. Aku kembali menangis.

"Joon-myeon. Ukkhhh. Kenapa.?" Yi Fan terjatuh, memegang perutnya yang berdarah.

"Suho hyung.!" Sehun berteriak mendekatiku dan Yi Fan.

"Omona! Joonmyeon.! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Ibu berteriak histeris. Aku hanya menerawang kosong.

"Kris hyung. Hyung!" Sehun terus saja memanggil nama Yi Fan. Yang kuyakin sekarang Yi Fan sudah pergi.

Dan Sehun, tak akan ada lagi yang bisa menyakitimu.

Kusunggingkan senyum miringku melihat Yi Fan yang tergelatak. Serta ibu yang menangis dan Sehun yang menghubungi seseorang. Ambulance.? Atau polisi.?

Aku benar-benar sudah gila kah.?

.

.

.

**Author POV.**

Ibu Kris tak berhenti menangis selama upacara pemakaman Yi Fan dilakukan.

"Manusia jalang.! Tega-teganya ia membunuh anakku." Eomma Kris terus saja mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. Mungkin ia sangat terpukul. Anak pertama yang sangat dibanggakannya kini tiada.

Dibunuh oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Yang tak mau mengeluarkan alasan apapun ketika diinterogasi polisi.

Sehun hanya memeluk ibunya erat.

"Sudah. Ibu tenanglah. Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menggantikan Kris hyung menjaga ayah dan ibu." Sehun mengelus punggung ibunya. Tak ada yang tahu sama sekali, bahwa ia menyunggingkan smirk diwajahnya.

**Sehun POV.**

Wu Yi Fan. Kris.

Kakakku.

Satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang sama sekali tak bisa kubodohi. Tak bisa kutipu, tak bisa kubujuk sama sekali.

Kakakku yang pintar, yang menjadi penghalangku.

Untuk itulah aku mencoba merebut Suho hyung, kekasih Kris hyung. Aku benar-benar tahu bahwa Suho hyung sangat berharga bagi Kris hyung. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin menghancurkan Kris hyung, sesorang yang selalu dibanggakan oleh ayah dan ibu.

Dimulai dihari pertama dimana aku bertemu dengan Suho hyung.

"Suho hyung manis. Untukku saja bagaimana.?" Aku mendekati Kris hyung setelah Suho hyung pulang saat itu.

Dan Kris hyung langsung menatapku tajam.

"Berani kau menyentuhnya, berani kau mendekatinya, hidupmu tak akan selamat." Ancamnya, setelah itu melayangkan satu pukulan pada wajahku. Aku hanya tersenyum remeh. Lihat.? Suho hyung adalah titik lemahnya.

Mudah saja. Tinggal aku bertingkah seolah-olah aku takut pada Kris hyung. Bercerita pada Suho hyung bahwa aku diacuhkan keluarga ditambah sedikit kebohongan tentang aku anak haram. Aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong bukan.? Suho hyung saja yang terlalu bodoh, bisa-bisanya langsung percaya.

Sekarang Kris hyung sudah pergi jauh. Dan aku melakukannya tanpa menggunakan tanganku sendiri.

Tanpa mengotori tanganku sendiri.

Sekarang aku bisa mengembalikan perhatian ayah dan ibu padaku sepenuhnya.

Sekarang aku bisa memiliki apa yang Kris hyung miliki.

Aku sangat bahagia sekarang.

Suho hyung.? Huh, aku sudah tak tertarik padanya. Apa untungnya memiliki kekasih yang lebih percaya pada cerita orang lain ketimbang peringatan kekasihnya sendiri.?

Di terlalu bodoh kah.?

Jika aku menceritakan bahwa semua itu bohong, apa aku akan dibunuhnya juga.?

Hahhh~ kepatuhan seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta atau sedang terpikat itu mengerikan. Kita tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Suho hyung, mianhae..

Kris hyung, bagaimana rasanya dibunuh oleh seseorang yang kau sayangi.?

.

.

.

"Sehun, apa kau baik-baik saja.? Sudah tidak ada yang menyakitimu kan.? Tenang saja, aku tak akan mengatakan apapun pada siapapun. Biarlah aku dipenjara seperi sekarang atau dimana saja. Yang penting aku tetap melindungimu. Hanya aku yang bisa melindungimu, Sehun. Hanya aku seorang."

.

.

.

**END.**

Oke, ini tamat. Agak susah nyeritain endingnya. Hehe~ jadi, apa ini aneh.? Ini benar-benar FF yaoi pertama yang saya buat. Mungkin juga jadi yang terakhir.? Haha~ saya tidak tahu.

Oh iya, maafkan saya kalau saya hiatus lagi tiba-tiba. Ada sedikit masalah dinrumah dan saya mau tidak mau harus rela meninggalkan dunia ff sebentar (atau mungkin lama.?) Terima kasih, saya hanya bisa ucapkan itu untuk readers sekalian yang sudah mendukung saya :) saya berharap saya masih bisa kembali lagi :)


End file.
